More than Big fun
by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: After the Squip incident, things are back to normal. Or are they? Is forgetting and forgiving as easy as it sounds? Michael just wants to freeze his brain because he will sing no requiem. Jeremy x Michael *Updated August 13th 2018*
1. Prologue

A/N - This chapter is now edited /thankfully/. Now buckle your seatbelts churren, because there's going to be many, many, musical references.

The Squip's demise brought joy and happiness, especially to Michael, who was more than glad to have his best friend back. He thought that the story ended there, that the red mountain dew ensured a drama-free world. Little did he know that every new beginning comes from another beginning's end.

...

That's it then. No more drama for another lifetime. Michael felt more stress in his Sophomore year than in his whole entire life. The Squip incident was...well, stressful. His poor unfortunate soul had been through too much. _**Let's review**_ , Michael...

1\. Was ditched by his best friend at the biggest party of the fall, despite the fact that the latter knew of Michael's anxiety and panic attacks

2\. Confessed to his best friend's dad that he might have feelings for Jeremy

3\. Had to deal with his 'new and improved' /mean, drugged and angsty/ best friend

4\. Remained calm and collected through the hole Christine /Christinneeeeee/ phase, even though it pained him to see Jeremy falling for someone other than him

The thing is, the Christine phase wasn't just a phase. Jeremy's feelings were genuine. So they talked to each other, and now they're dating. Needless to say, eleventh grade came and went by excruciatingly slowly. Jeremy seemed to fade more and more from Michael's grasp, but that was okay as long as he was happy, right? He thought back on all his interactions with his best friend;

With all of Jeremy's time spent on school and Christine, there seems to be no time for him to just chill with Michael. In fact, they don't play video games after school anymore, or talk countless hours on the phone during weekends. They don't hum Bob Marley tunes on the way to class, they barely even _have_ classes together anymore. At least they hung out during lunches right? Some dark and uncharacteristic part of Michael's mind reminded him how lunches didn't really _count_ , because Jeremy always had one arm around Christine's waist, and strung up conversations with his new pals /the popular squad/. People he hated less than two years ago. Wow, things really _have_ changed.

During lunches /and those minimal classes together/, Jeremy would glance at him from time to time, smile to reassure that their bond was as strong as ever, and go back to whatever he was doing previously. Did he think he was stupid, or did he really not see that he was no longer his favorite person? _Maybe he just doesn't care,_ counterparts a voice in Michael's head. No, Jeremy already messed up their relationship with the Squip, he wouldn't mess it up again on purpose, right? _Don't forget that he's got other friends now, popular ones._ An unsettling feeling settled itself in Michael's stomach.

Jeremy didn't ignore him, no not really. He just...he was preoccupied by other stuff. As you get older, time _does_ get more valuable. They hung out sometimes when Christine was too busy with all of her club activities and couldn't make it on a date. Jeremy would then invite him to play video games with him. But Michael would be lying if he said he was happy with it. If he was perfectly content that his best friend almost always spent time with Christine, and close to never spent time with him, he would be lying. He was humble when it came to his opinions and feelings, but it crossed a line when he couldn't feel them anymore. Because the truth was, that his 'opinions and feelings' didn't matter to Jeremy, didn't matter to anybody, really. His parents were always working or away on vacation, and barely saw Michael, much less talk to him about his problems. After the Squip incident, everything was supposed to get better. At least everything got better, for everyone else. For Jeremy. He got to keep his popularity, found a caring father along the way, and he got the girl. But for Michael, things were as they were before, if not worse. No. Definitely worse. He was fading away from Jeremy, slowly but surely. And the worst part was that he couldn't do a single thing about it.

Or could he?

He wasn't cool like Rich or Jake, he wasn't a jock or an athlete, he didn't sign up for plays like Christine, he couldn't act or sing or dance as well as other people could, he didn't wear awesome clothes that were designer or trendy, he didn't own the latest phone, he wasn't good with girls, he didn't have the nicest car, he didn't own social medias to vent or brag or upload his 'life' to.

No.

He was Michael. The awkward nerdy geek, the one who drank slushies and bought outdated Mountain Dew Red. The one who hid his pathetic feelings for his best friend, the one who was obsessed with musicals and Marvel TV shows, the one who wore red hoodies with pride patches on them, the one who constantly wore those hoodies to hide his pacman tattoo in shame /because his best friend, who suggested that they'd get them together. never displayed pride in his geekiness anymore/, the one who was gay, the one driving a PT Cruiser, the one who had panic attacks and suffered from extreme anxiety.

But he was also _Michael. The hero who saved everyone from the squip. Michael who still cared for his best friend even though the latter had ditched, ignored, abandoned him. Michael who was in too deep in the shenanigans of love. Michael who was proud to like guys and create diversity in the world. Michael who made an entrance._ But all of that got swept under the rug when 'Jeremy saved everyone from the squip' as everyone put it. Was Michael that _forgettable_? Maybe the audience just didn't see him with the Mountain Dew red. But Jeremy knew, he screamed his name in sheer relief. And yet, when people asked him how he did it, how he deactivated the squip, he always failed to mention how Michael was included in the denouement. Maybe the squip somehow deleted that memory, but it was unlikely. Too many things were changing for Michael. He couldn't stand it.

Michael told himself that it would be enough to be Jeremy's _friend_ , which was fine, because he was so used to suppressing his feelings. But there was a flaw in his plan. His feelings only grew, and grew, and grew, until seeing him with Christine was too overbearing. Until looking and admiring wasn't enough. He always told himself, 'One more year. Endure it one more year, then you can get over him far, far, away from here', but one year more (one day more /haha/) of _that_ was just too much.

Michael then realized _**three fundamental truths:**_

#1. He was hopeless, and _**helpless**_ ly in love

#2. He would never get over Jeremy completely, therefore he was a **Dead Boy Walking** if he wanted to survive his last year of high school

 _And..._

#3. He would never be _**satisfied**..._

 _God, senior year would never end at this rate._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it...

(Btw, there will be kind of a twist between other musicals, and I don't own them either)

Michael's POV

Last day of summer. Last day of freedom. Last day before I have to face Jeremy Heere. Great.

I haven't seen him all summer. Last year, I gave him the benefit of the doubt, thinking he was too busy with school and had to get over the traumatic experience that happened the year previous to that, but those excuses went down the drain. Because when summer came along, he couldn't even meet up with me **ONCE.**

It was always, "Hey Michael, sorry I can't come over today, Christine is dragging me to this museum downtown." Or, "Hey Michael, sorry you can't come over right now, Christine and I are going camping for the weekend." Next thing I know, they'll be booking a cruise together.

Surviving high-school was a job for two people. A two player game. Now Player One ran off with some chick, and Player Two was left alone. I would need to find myself a new player one. I thought best friends were 'un replaceable', well maybe Jeremy wasn't _meant to be mine_.

Who needs Jeremy anyways? Yeah. If he can get over me so quickly, I can do that too.

So let's make a toast.

 ** _To Jeremy, my ex-best friend who ditched me for a girl. But also To My New Future Player One, who will hopefully be smarter than Jeremy._**

I hope my plan will work...

 **~First day of senior year~**

I was amazed at how many transfer students there were in my year. Some were sticking in groups, some were looking a little shy, a refreshing change from everyone being popular and all in a big hurd of people.

I sneak a look on some jock's jacket that reads : Westerburg High

Ah. So these kids come from _there._ I've heard about Westerburg. There was a musical filmed there, and during the production, electrical components caught on fire and the whole school burnt down. Fortunately, no-one got hurt.

I guess they're sharing our school now?

I ponder on the subject as I walk towards my locker. That is, until I walk into something tall and firm. I look up to see a stunned transfer student, as I fall backwards and land on my butt. "Watch where you're going." I grumble at the moving boulder. I narrow my eyes at the obstacle, and this is when I get a closer look at him.

Daaaammmmn.

My world freezes in a very weird way, but it's happened before. When I was left alone in the bathroom, two years ago. But this time, if feels better. My thoughts are translated into words, and I am left speechless. But that doesn't prevent me from singing.

(I don't own this song, I tweaked it a bit, the original song is part of another musical, and it's called : Fight for me)

 ** _Hey, Mr. No name kid_**

 ** _Say who might you be?_**

 _ **Could you replace him?**_

 _ **And play this game with me**_

 _ **Could you be seen with me**_

 _ **And still act proud?**_

 _ **Would you ditch me the first second**_

 _ **I say your name out loud?**_

 _ **Hey could you hold my hand?**_

 _ **Could I hold on tight?**_

 _ **Let's run through no mans land**_

 _ **Without a care or fright**_

 _ **Are you what the heavens sent to me?**_

 _ **Has peace really begun?**_

 ** _So might you really be_**

 ** _My wanted Player One?_**

Time regained its composure and wore its neutral facade once more.

Except this time, it was tinged with exhilarating mystery.

"Sorry about that, I seem to have trouble finding my locker..." The student says with a sheepish look.

I just look startled at him, a bit of a blush dusting my cheeks. He gapes a little but composes himself.

"I am JD, by the way." JD lends me a hand, and helps me get up.

"Michael. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He replies.

"Alright JD, maybe I can help you find your locker..."

The first two periods were ok, since JD was in both of them. We sat beside each other and talked about _life and...other stuff._ I was more and more convinced that by some miracle, the Lord sent him to replace Jeremy.

They had a lot of stuff in common! They both loved Seven Eleven Slushies, and shared common interest in musicals and superheroes, they both loved to sing, they both got ditched for someone who _jumped them out like they were trash,_ and both hid their feelings by doing something they liked. Those were just some examples of common interests.

I am having a great day so far...

Until lunch came around and uncertainty stur in me. I eyed the table reserved for Jeremy and his friends, and then looked at an empty one.

 _Who needs Jer? You've got your new Player One now._

But he'll wonder why I am not th-

 _He ignored you all summer! Are you just gonna let that slide, Michael?_

It's like his own personal squip was there. In his mind. Telling him what to do.

But no. In fact, it was the opposite. It was his reasoning, pure negotiation. And it was aggravating.

I am torn between logic and goodwill. My reasoning from my mind, vs. Emotions from my heart.

Logic won.

"Let's go sit over there," I point to an empty space, FAR away from my usual table.

This made JD frown. "Don't you have friends?" Seeing my crestfallen face, he re-shaped his question. "Friends other than, you know, him? You know what, you have me. That's what matters. I'll cheer you up, c'mon, after school slushies are on me."

A lopsided smile found my nostalgic melancholy and replaced it. "Thanks, I'd like that."

During lunch we talked about JD's old school, Westerburg. He talked about his ex-girlfriend, Veronica, and other popular people that moved to this school. I really dreaded drama, but they couldn't treat me worse than how Jeremy was treating me, right?

~ Time Skip ~

After school, like promised, JD bought me a seven eleven slushi. It was Fruit flavoured, and it was delicious. We talked more about each other, until he stood up from the bench we were sitting on.

And it happened again.

Everything froze (no pun intended, because you know, slushies?) except for him and me.

 ** _I've been through ten high schools_**

 ** _It starts to get blurry_**

 ** _No point planting roots_**

 ** _When you're gone in a hurry_**

 ** _My dad keeps two suitcases packed in the den_**

 ** _So it's only a matter of when._**

I look up at him.

He feigned hurt, and pain.

He looked...damaged.

Ha, another thing we have in common...

 ** _I don't learn the names_**

 ** _Don't bother with faces_**

 ** _All I can trust_**

 ** _Is this concrete oasis_**

 ** _Whenever there is a time where I despair_**

 ** _There's a seven eleven right there!_**

I have a good feeling about senior year...

A/N - Westerburg huh? Ring a bell?

Let's see what JD has in store for Michael. Nothing bad...just fixing what Jeremy broke :( (I almost cried while writing all the angst in chapter one...)

Anyways, I tried to change 'Fight for me' to make it sound like Michael was talking, I hope it worked...

Oh, and btw..sorry not sorry that I put some other musical references and Easter eggs, kudos to you if you found them, and if you didn't it's ok, I still hoped you enjoyed the story!

 _Batwings Catwings_


End file.
